


Moving On

by FantasyChild9



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Break Up, Other, RIP danisnotonfire, Sad Dan Howell, Talking to self, dantesers, maltesers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChild9/pseuds/FantasyChild9
Summary: After uploading 'RIP danisnotonfire', someone special to Dan sees it and is very hurt.





	Moving On

“I saw the video, _Daniel_.” A familiar voice spat.

Dan kept his gaze towards the floor. He knew the video would be seen eventually. He knew this was going to happen. He just wasn’t sure what to do now that it’d been done. The guilt of it was almost too much, he couldn’t bear to look into the eyes of who he knew he’d hurt. “I’m sorry,” Dan said weakly. He didn’t know what else he could say.

“Sorry for what?” Came the accusing voice. “Sorry for the video? Or sorry that I saw it?”

Tears began to gather in Dan’s eyes. There was a moment of silence, of pondering his next move, before Dan finally found the strength to look up.

“Look, things haven’t been great between us lately. I know you think so, too.”

The look Maltesers gave him was almost enough to make Dan break- to give in and take back everything he’d said in ‘RIP danisnotonfire’. To gorge himself on the romance they’d shared over the past few years.

Almost.

“And now you’re moving, too. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dan stayed silent. There were so many questions being asked, but he had so little answers. “As I said- things aren’t working out. I think we need to break things off between us.”

“Why?” Maltesers asked, desperation in its voice. Dan couldn’t find the right answer.

“Is it me? Because I can change, Dan! I-I’ll start calling you ‘Daniel’. Is that want you want? I can be better! Please.”

It took every ounce of Dan’s strength not to say yes. To go back to Maltesers, to keep things the way they are. But deep down, Dan knew that it wouldn’t do either of them any good.

“Maltesers, you know that this-” he motioned between the two-“what we have…” Dan paused, a tear rolling down his cheek. “What we _had_ wasn’t healthy. We were young. We didn’t know any better. But we need to grow up. We need to change. And that change starts with _us_.”

Maltesers was now reduced to just a crumpled piece of red plastic. Never before had Dan wanted to comfort it so badly. Never before had he needed to resist the urge.

“So that’s it then, is it?” Maltesers’ shaky voice filled the room. “No more danisnotonfire? No more Delia Smith? No more _llamas_!?”

Dan couldn’t help but feel ashamed, his eyes red from crying staring at one spot on the ground, trying his hardest not to take the poor red packet in his arm and kiss away its tears.

“No more me.” Maltesers finally finished.

“No! There’s still you!” Dan insisted. “Just… Locked in a box in the back of my brain?”

_SLAP_

Shocked, Dan touched the now red mark on his cheek. “I’m sorry. I deserved that.”

“So what am I going to do now, _Daniel?_ ” Maltesers spat. “You’re all I had! Have you just decided that our love wasn’t enough? Did you get _bored_? Did you just wake up one morning and decide that I wasn’t important to you anymore?” Now Malteasers was sobbing, and all Dan could do was watch.

“Look, I’m really sorry. This is hard for me, too. But all we can do is just move on.”

Next thing Dan knew, Maltesers had run into his arms, the two sharing one last loving embrace.

“I love you,” Maltesers whispered.

Dan held on tighter, finally letting his guard down. “I love you, too!”

-

Phil walked past Dan’s room. He could hear a strange noise.

Was Dan… Crying?

Phil opened Dan’s bedroom door to see Dan hugging a family pack of Maltesers tightly to his chest, violently sobbing “I love you”s and “I love you too”s.

“Dan? Are you okay?”

Dan looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked up to see Phil standing there. “YesI’mfine.”

Phil nodded his head as he slowly backed away.

Dan shook his head as he opened the pack of Maltesers. He seriously needed to stop talking to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.
> 
> This is a thing that happened.
> 
>  
> 
> You can thank the boredom brought upon by my history teacher for this.   
> Until next time!


End file.
